I still hate spiritshipping but
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: Chazz and Jaden are having some fun, but when they get interupted things take an unexpected turn... Chazz/Jaden/?, explicet content, threesome.


A/N: alright so… pure smut time! It's totally PWP I hope you like, and I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. It's got a little something for both rivalshipping fans coughmecough and for spiritshipping fans cough evilcough I own NOTHING!

000000

"Oh, Chazz," Jaden praised as his boyfriend nipped and licked at his tanned chest. The blacknette was currently torturing the area around his left nipple but distinctly avoiding the sensitive bud.

"Yes Jaden?" the black slifer asked, blowing hot breath over the rosy nub. "What do you want?" Jaden squirmed and his erection rubbing against Chazz's bare stomach. Chazz let his hand wander down to his lover's tight ass and run between the perfect cheeks. Jaden gave a small mewl as Chazz worked a finger in. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon there was no hurry, so he took the time to start slow.

"Unnn," Jaden whined as the digit was pressed against his inner walls. Everything Chazz did to him always felt so good. And the brunette had him all to himself….

Jesse was just leaving Jaden's dorm room having received the information from Syrus that the other boy was at Chazz's getting help with some homework—that's what Jaden told his friend, that Chazz was tutoring him. Walking down the stairs the blue haired teen made his way to Chazz's door. He knocked once and waited…then knocked again.

Testing the door he realized that it was unlocked. Knowing how paranoid about his stuff Chazz was, Jesse knew the other boy wouldn't leave it unlocked if he wasn't there. Opening the door Jesse found two pairs of shoes next to the door. 'So they are here,' the bluenette thought as he ventured in side. "What the…" he stopped when he spotted two jackets tossed carelessly to the floor, and beyond them were two shirts, then a pair of pants.

Jesse wasn't stupid and carefully, quietly followed the trail to the slightly ajar door they lead to. Peeking inside he smiled. 'Well now hello there…,' he thought as he looked in on Chazz and Jaden. The first still had his pants on but the later was in nothing but his birthday suit. Licking his lips Jesse thought about his options, he could A- walk away and pretend he hadn't seen anything. B- He could burst in and humiliate both boys—Jaden was his friend but he loved a good laugh. Or C- see if they wouldn't mind a third party.

Deciding on the greatest of three evils Jesse took a deep breath and opened the door….

Jaden's moans stopped the second he heard the door open and Chazz immediately looked over his shoulder, prepared to throttle whoever it was. Standing there leaning against the—now closed—door was Jesse. A large grin plastered on his face.

"Having some fun I see," he said his country accent making his words sound sexy with the tone he used. Jaden turned bright red and buried his face in Chazz's shoulder closing his legs—which had been spread wide for Chazz's roaming hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Chazz questioned, moving to face the intruder and sheltering his boyfriend's naked form from Jesse's eyes. "Get the fuck out!"

"Are you sure? ̕Cause it looks like a lot of fun, and fun's always better when ya' got more friends," Chazz just stared at him, and Jaden refused to look any were near Jesse. 'Please don't let this be a huge mistake' the country boy prayed in his head.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Chazz asked eyes narrowing. The addressed boy just smiled a little wider. "I…umm," Chazz sputtered turning to Jaden who looked up at him. Jaden didn't say anything but his eyes didn't object either. "Al-alright…"Chazz finely said still looking at Jaden to gage his reaction. "You can stay," Jaden gave the smallest of nods, and Chazz looked back to Jesse.

The black slifer was surprised to see that said boy had already stripped himself of shoes, belt, jacket, and shirt. 'Confident little fucker' Chazz though bitterly as the blue haired teen made his way over to the large bed he and Jaden were on. Jesse sat down next to Jaden and smiled down at him; the brunette hadn't sat up and was still spread out over the dark sheets like a buffet. Jaden blushed and turned to look at Chazz as if to say 'I'm drowning here! A little help please!' Chazz—being as noble as he was—came to Jaden's rescue instantly. Leaning back down he placed a soft kiss to the side of Jaden's mouth and moved to his ear.

"Don't worry. And if you start to feel too uncomfortable just say so and I'll get rid of him," Chazz whispered making sure Jesse couldn't hear. He then licked his boyfriend's ear and nibbled on the sensitive lobe. Jaden made a small noise at this and brought his hands to the blacknette's shoulders. Chazz let Jaden pull him into a slow kiss, but he was really watching the new comer out of the corner of his eye.

Jesse's teal eyes had darkened as he watched Chazz and Jaden. Deciding that it was time to get involved he leaned down to run his hand down Jaden's thigh and kiss his chest softly. He didn't miss the way Jaden's muscles flinched away from him and the small—slightly distressed— sound said slacker made.

Chazz definitely didn't miss it and immediately shot up from his kiss with his rival. One of his hands shot down to grip Jesse's wrist strongly while the other pushed at the boy's chest. "Look," he started sternly. "You want to stay? Then you _do not_ touch Jaden unless he says you can, got it?" the bluenette wasn't exactly happy about this but he did want to stay so he just nodded not voicing his complaint.

Chazz glared at him for a moment or two more before returning his attention back to Jaden. The boy's chestnut eyes silently thanked him and Chazz gave a small smile. It wasn't that Jaden didn't like or trust Jesse—and he of course thought the other duelist was very attractive—but Chazz was the only one he really felt comfortable with in their current situation. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck kissing the pale flesh of his collar bone.

Jesse watched the two as he thought of how to go about things now that he knew he couldn't touch Jaden. 'Never said nothin̕ ̕bout not touchin̕ you' he thought as he moved around Jaden—brushing his back lightly as he did so—and came to sit next to Chazz. Gripping the pale boy's chin he made him look up at him. "I can touch you though, right?" he asked before dipping in and kissing the black slifer.

Jaden looked up and felt a small twinge of jealousy as he watched his boyfriend lock lips with Jesse. But still when the black haired teen looked down to him for permission he silently gave it. Then went back at playing with all the beautiful pale skin on display to him, leaving a few hickeys on Chazz's pale chest.

Knowing that it was okay with Jaden, Chazz leaned into the kiss even letting the country boy have access to his mouth when he requested it. The battle inside the black slifer's mouth was fierce—that's what happens when you get two semes fighting for dominance—and in the end neither of them won before they had to part for air. Chazz shifted his position leaning in closer to Jesse as their lips met once again, his spidery fingers coming up to pinch at the pale pink erect buds on the others chest.

Jaden once again became slightly nervous as he was trapped between the two dominant boys. He pressed himself closer to Chazz and gave a low moan as it caused his exposed, throbbing cock to rub against Chazz's leg. Teal eyes looked down at him, and grey eyes looked at the teal ones. Swallowing he gave a hesitant nod and one of Jesse's hands came down to grip his throbbing member. He moaned at the contact and let himself lean back slightly against his friend's bare chest.

Chazz—seeing that Jaden was doing okay—went back to focusing on making out with Jesse. And was pleased when he got a moan from said boy as he pinched one of his nipples hard. Pulling away from the bluenette's slightly chapped lips he ducked down to take a nipple between his teeth. He sucked and licked and received more moans for his work.

Jesse's pleasure consequently made him grip Jaden harder and the boy moaned. "Ch-Chazz…" he said breathlessly. Gray eyes opened and looked down at him. Then another hand joined Jesse's as the black slifer began to pump him too. "Unnn…. Ch-Chazz I… I want Je-sse..." he gasped as his pleasure increased.

Chazz was surprised—so was Jesse—but he nodded and let go of Jaden. Jesse did the same and moved away from Chazz slightly. He undid his pants and was about to push Jaden down to the bed when a tan hand stopped him. "No," Jaden said then smirked. "I don't want _you_ to fuck _me_…" he let it hang in the air and sure enough Jesse caught on, eyes widening when he realized Jaden wanted to fuck him.

"But, I'm a seme," he protested and was about to say more, but a cretin blacknette broke in.

"If Jaden wants your ass then he gets it or you can go finish yourself," he said sternly. Jesse glared at Chazz then looked back at Jaden; the boy's chestnut eyes were foggy with lust. For some reason he couldn't deny his friend, plus he was too horny to leave.

"Fine," he mumbled, it wasn't that he didn't like the idea of _Jaden_ fucking him. He just didn't like being the uke; he had tried it once—and only once—and didn't like it. Jaden pushed his friend back on the bed and pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees. The brunette licked his lips at the sight of the country boy's stiff member.

Chazz sat behind Jaden licking and kissing his neck as he watched him push Jesse's legs up to his chest exposing the shadowed area between said legs to all. One of his heart strings was tugged painfully as his brunette slacker leaned down—away from him—to lick between the thirds legs.

Teal eyes became half lidded and he let out a small moan as his friend's tongue licked down under his balls and at his tight—almost—virgin entrance. He gripped the dark sheets and let his head fall to the side as Jaden's tongue worked its way inside of him. He felt something lift his head and opened his eyes to see that his head was now resting on one of Chazz's knees. But more then that the pale boy's aching length was only about an inch from his face.

Jesse looked up at the black slifer, who only smirked and petted his blue locks. Jesse looked away from those lusty gray eyes and turned his attention to Chazz's cock. Gripping the base with one hand he licked the tip lightly. The blacknette above him took in a sharp breath, and the country boy took a few inches in to his mouth. From his position he couldn't take it all in but licked and sucked what he could. The blue haired teen gave a low moan around Chazz as Jaden replaced his tongue with three of his fingers.

This—in turn—caused Chazz to let out a moan as well. Jaden—who had been kissing Jesse's chest—looked up at his boyfriend. Seeing the pleasure on the blacknette's face made him look down at Jesse sucking him off. The slacker gave a throaty groan and pressed his fingers in deeper. Jesse moaned, making Chazz moan and Jaden leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chazz's. The black slifer brought one hand up to grip the back of the brunette's head—his other was twisted in blue locks.

Jaden's fingers stretched his friend's entrance a little more before they were removed. Jesse turned his eyes to Jaden and silently said he was ready. Pulling away from his kiss with Chazz he brought his hands to the bluenette's hips and slowly guided himself into the warm tight passage. Jesse gave a load moan—or at least it would have been loud if he hadn't had Chazz's cock in his mouth—and pressed back into Jaden.

The vibrations from Jesse's last moan almost sent Chazz over the edge, and as Jaden started to thrust into him he pulled away from the country boy and moved behind his lover. Jaden saw Chazz move and knew what was to come. The brunette moaned at the feel of being buried so deep in his friend; the newly added pleasure of his boyfriend's fingers up his ass only made things that much better.

Chazz didn't even have to move his hand really; while Jaden was fucking Jesse he was also fucking himself on his fingers with every backward movement. Soon the black slifer was sure his rival was fully ready for him and as Jaden pulled out of Jesse—pushing back towards him—he thrust himself deep into the other boy.

Jaden let out a load moan and slammed back into Jesse, Chazz following behind him. Jesse groaned and withered on the dark sheets, his hands gripping at then tightly as he was fucked. Jaden was getting very close, very fast. The tight velveteen feel of Jesse mixed with the fullness of having his lover pound into him was making it hard to think straight.

"Oh god… its soooo good…aahhhh," he moaned and quickened his pace. Chazz smirked and followed Jaden's new speed with his own strong thrusts.

"Yeah…" Chazz breathed and brought one hand up to turn Jaden's face to him. He crushed his lips to his rival's and moaned into his mouth. Jaden let one of his hands go down to Jesse's neglected erection and pumped it in time to his strong thrusts.

The blue haired teen moaned louder and panted out broken words his strong assent slurred with pleasure. "J-Jaden… oohhh! I…. your gonna make me … ahhhaaahh!" with a staggered cry Jesse came hard, gripping the sheets so hard he tore small holes in them.

Jaden bucked forward—pulling out of his kiss with Chazz—and road out his friend's strong orgasm. He barely held on and all it took was a few more thrusts before he came as well. His seed shooting deep inside the bluenette's orgasm relaxed body.

Chazz pulled Jaden back on to his lap—making Jaden pullout of Jesse—and thrust up in to him for a few more moments before his own climax broke. Both boys fell forward to rest next to their unexpected guest. Jaden curled against Chazz as the fog began to lift from his mind. Chazz was nuzzling and kissing his neck lightly, muttering little things he would deny later if called on.

Jesse lay next to the two and looked over at them. He gave a weak smile; the teal eyed teen knew that he was only the guest of honor. The kind that once isn't needed is no longer noticed. He pulled his pants up, and moved to get off the bed but was stopped by the voice of the black slifer.

"You can stay if you want," he said and Jesse was surprised by the offer, apparently it showed on his face for Chazz explained. "It's what Jaden would say. You must be tired and he wouldn't be happy if I just threw you out."

Jesse looked down at said brunette and found that he was already asleep. Smiling he lied back down; staying on his back and not turning to the snuggling lovers. "Thanks," he said with a yawn and shut his eyes.

"Don't get used to it," Chazz said in a serious voice and Jesse looked over at him. "This was a onetime thing you got that?" Jesse knew that was true. Even if Jaden and Chazz had enjoyed his role in this err…encounter, he could see that the two boys' hearts belonged to each other.

"Yeah, I know," Jesse said before closing his eyes. He let out a sigh and rolled over away from the other two and drifted to sleep on the large king sized bed.

FIN.

A/N: wow! That was longer then I thought it would be sweat drops hope it was good; this is the first threesome fic. I've ever done. Hope I did an okay job at making the positions and moves clear. And again sorry if the boys were kind of OOC.


End file.
